J'ai engagé Poséidon comme femme de ménage
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Si ! Je l'ai fais ! Tout est dans le titre et Poséidon se retrouve en jupette.


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Cette fois-ci je mets un dieu dans une position difficile xD

Pardon Popo mais c'était trop tentant. Encore un dernier OS et cette série se terminera.

Disclaimer : idée originale de Miaam.

Bonne lecture,

Positouque.

* * *

**J'ai engagé Poséidon comme femme de ménage**

Dans le palais abyssal au Sanctuaire sous-marin un dimanche matin

Poséidon écoutait Sorrente jouer de la flûte pour la quinzième fois de la journée… Mince, nous n'étions qu'en début de matinée… La journée risquait d'être longue, longue, longue…

Bref, le dieu des profondeurs regardait son marina s'emporter parmi les notes de musique, l'air contemplatif – en réalité il s'était bouché les oreilles avec des boules Quies – quand débarqua sans prévenir Kanon général en titre de l'armée de poisson qu'il commandait.

Le Dragon des mers s'avança dignement dans son écaille rutilante. Elle brillait d'un éclat doré autant que ses canines de squale acérées.

Il se mit à genoux devant son dieu en réfrénant un petit rire démoniaque.

— Relèves-toi Kanon, ordonna d'un ton solennel le dieu des Mers.

— Votre majesté blasée, s'inclina le monstre marin.

— Qui a-t-il ? Pourquoi viens-tu me voir ?

— Majesté, j'ai ouïe dire que le dieu des Enfers préparait une éventuelle guerre sainte contre votre royaume…

— Ah, comme c'est étonnant ! Je n'ai pas entendu de telles rumeurs sur le Mont Olympe, pourtant je m'y suis rendu pas plus tard qu'avant-hier… Et pourquoi mon bon à rien de frère voudrait s'en prendre à mon royaume ? Quel imbécile souhaiterait venir s'enterrer ici ?

— J'ai appris qu'il aimait le poisson… Ne pouvant plus supporter le poulet à priori… Il deviendrait écologiste aussi, en protégeant la faune et la flore animale sous-marine. Et puis il lui manque un joueur de flûte…

Son regard outrancier se porta sur la jeune sirène qui continuait à jouer de son instrument imperturbable.

— Comprenez-vous majesté ? Hadès souhaiterait enlever Sorrente pour le remplacer par Orphée…

* * *

Semant la zizanie dans le cerveau plein de bulle de Poséidon, Kanon jubila en silence. Le dieu commençait d'écarquiller les yeux signe que l'information passait bien dans ses neurones ramollis. Il se leva les poings serrés.

— Comment !? Oserait-il ? Mais mon frère n'est qu'un traître ! Vite, Kanon organisons nos troupes, nous allons l'attaquer les premiers !

— Si je puis me permettre, votre majesté nautique… J'aurai peut être une autre idée…

Perplexe, Poséidon arqua un sourcil.

— Vas-y je t'écoute.

— Ne devrions-nous pas aller en terrain ennemi espionner votre frère pour savoir quel plan il mijote exactement ?

— Si peut être…

— Bien, je vous explique… Il parait que sa dernière femme de ménage est partie sans demander son acompte du mois. Une place de bonne serait vacante. Si nous nous introduisons dans son palais et que nous le fouillons de fond en comble, nous pourrions trouver quelques indices… Et par conséquent, vous prendriez l'avantage…

— Mais c'est une excellente idée Kanon. Cela m'étonne qu'elle ne vienne pas de moi… Et qui se porterait volontaire ? Toi ?

— Nooon, votre majesté poissonneuse… Vous !

— Quoi moi ? Tu débloques mon bichon ! Hadès me connais de trop, je ne passerai pas inaperçu et de plus, je suis un dieu. Je ne dois pas me salir les mains, j'ai des soldats pour se faire…

— Raison de plus. Vous aussi connaissez votre frère sur le bout des doigts, il serait plus habile de votre part de vous faufiler dans son palais pour voler des informations… Et puis je vous ai amené un déguisement, avec ceci il ne pourra pas vous reconnaître. Soyez-en sûr !

Kanon présenta dans un sachet plastique une tenue de soubrette. Poséidon ayant toute confiance en son général alla l'essayer. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard déguisé d'un uniforme court lui arrivant à ras le bonbon. Un petit tablier en dentelles blanc recouvrait la robe noire, surmonté de frous-frous bleu ciel. Pour ne pas qu'on puisse le reconnaitre il portait un serre tête avec un nœud dessus. Des jarretières blanches sublimaient ses cuisses divines.

— Tu es sûr que ça ne fait pas too much ?

— Nooon votre majesté nacrée. Cet uniforme vous va à ravir…

Le dieu haussa les épaules puis partit pour le territoire de son frère. Kanon en profita pour subtiliser la flûte de Sorrente et le taper avec.

Il est méchant en vrai et ça personne ne le sait…

Heureux comme un pacha, le général prit naturellement la place de son dieu sur le trône, trop content d'être enfin débarrassé de ce boulet.

A la Giudecca un lundi matin

Poséidon se présenta dans la salle du trône en tant que femme de chambre, son frère l'œil mort ne le reconnut pas, il accepta de l'engager. Le dieu des Mers fut affecté au tribunal pour commencer.

Debout sur une échelle il dépoussiérait les étagères, quand vint par la droite Eaque et par la gauche Minos. Ils s'échangèrent un regard de connivence puis en même temps affublèrent les fesses de deux tapes bien distinctes.

— Ouïe, se plaignit Poséidon. Je vais me plaindre pour harcèlement sexuel !

Les juges se gaussèrent puis recommencèrent.

— Mais ça suffit oui !

— Nous avons tous les droits dans ce tribunal, nous sommes les seigneurs et maîtres, argua Eaque.

Minos se contenta de rire sardoniquement. Ils repartirent pour vaquer à leurs occupations de magistrats.

Plus tard dans la matinée il apporta le café à Minos dans sa salle d'audience, les tasses tremblaient sur le plateau se qui déconcentra Rune. Il siffla un « silence » puis cingla d'un coup de fouet la malheureuse femme de chambre. Ce qui déclencha un nouveau rire perfide de la part du Griffon. A porté de main, il reçut encore une tape sur les fesses. Décidément, il porterait plainte aux Prud'hommes en revenant dans son royaume !

* * *

Il changea de chantier pour se rendre à Caïna palais privé du premier juge. Poséidon tentait de dompter la friteuse pour la préparation du repas du spectre – Rhadamanthe étant un grand fan des potatoes-fish – sous les conseils de Valentine. La nouvelle recrue s'ébouillanta au moins deux fois avec l'huile, personne ne lui avait montré comment cette machine de guerre fonctionnait !

Il mit à sac la cuisine Whyverniène. De la panure s'éparpillait sur le plan de travail, de l'huile était répandue un peu partout et au sol, et sur les meubles. Le poisson gisait au fond de l'évier à moitié éventré. Quand Rhadamanthe premier du nom rentra et qu'il vit la pagaille dans sa maison il s'emporta un tant soit peu… Poséidon se prit un _Greatest Caution_ dans les dents. Décoiffé, il sortit en trombe de là.

Il fut affecté à la deuxième prison, il devait seconder Pharaon pour nettoyer la niche de Cerbère. Son coussin géant était rempli de poils, il mit deux heures pour tout enlever sous la surveillance de son gardien qui jouait de la harpe affreusement faux. Là il regretta sincèrement les musiques niaises de son marina…

Il passa à Antinora et vit Eaque nu étendu sur son lit, un sourire montrant ses dents blanches collé au visage.

Choqué Poséidon ne sut plus où se mettre. Le troisième juge chantonna.

— C'est prêt !

— Quoi donc ?

— Le hors d'œuvre succulent voyons chère amie ! Moi ! Allez viens là, sisitte !

Il tapota le matelas pour faire comprendre à la nouvelle domestique qu'elle devait passer à la casserole avant de poursuivre son travail. Poséidon esquissa sa fuite quand une main ferme l'empoigna pour le faire tomber sur le lit… Il se trouva avachi sur le corps alangui d'Eaque. Déstabilisé et écœuré Poséidon poussa un cri et se releva pour déguerpir de ce palais maudit ! Il fit un détour pour contourner Toléméa ne désirant pas être spectateur d'une autre scène sordide.

C'est tout chamboulé qu'il se présenta à la fin de la journée à la Giudecca dans les appartements privés de son frère. Pandore coiffait la longue chevelure de jais sous les yeux incrédules de Poséidon. Cette dernière lui aboya.

— Eh bien ! Ne reste pas plantée là comme une idiote ! Va nettoyer la salle de bain.

Des dizaines de longs cheveux noirs bouchaient le siphon de la baignoire. Trop c'était de trop, le dieu déguisé en eut assez des travaux peu reluisants et surtout rebutants ! Il se mit en grève. Il enleva son serre tête pour se poster devant son frère qui le reconnut enfin. Stupéfait les yeux placides prirent vie comme par magie.

— Toi ! Mais que fais-tu chez moi ? Déguisé de la sorte ? Et je remarque que tu ne t'es pas épilé les jambes, ça fait négliger pour une demoiselle…

— Je ne suis pas une demoiselle ! Bon tu vas me dire ce que tu mijotes encore ?

— De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne comprends pas…

— De ton plan pour envahir mon royaume ! Dis-le moi !

— Mais je n'ai pas de plan ! Je n'ai aucunement envie d'envahir ton territoire, il est aussi désolant que le mien. Sauf que toi tu es entouré de bleu, ce n'est pas mieux que le noir… Et puis je déteste le poisson tu le sais très bien. Qui est-ce qui t'as mis cette idée en tête ?

—C'est mon général en titre qui me l'a confirmé. Soit disant que tu voulais venir enlever Sorrente pour me l'échanger contre Orphée !

— C'est absurde voyons ! Quelle idée, je préfère garder mon chevalier d'argent plutôt que de récupérer ta Barbie rose bonbon, c'est ridicule.

— Alors tu es entrain de me dire que je me suis tapé tout le ménage des Enfers pour rien ? Que j'ai supporté le harcèlement sexuel de tes juges pour rien ? Que j'ai dû enlever les tiques de ton chien à mains nues pour rien ?

— Oui je te le confirme cher frère… Veux-tu rester pour diner maintenant que tu es là ? Au menu nous avons du poulet rôti.

— Non merci, je dois aller tuer mon général, je te laisse mon frère. Prends bien soin de toi et surveille un peu plus tes juges. Sur ce bonsoir.

Vexé comme un pou, Poséidon regagna ses bas-fonds.

Dans le palais abyssal mardi matin

Kanon jouait au jeu de société Risk, il s'amusait à envahir la Terre entière grâce à son armée de dragon des mers en s'empiffrant de Bounty à la noix de coco. Poséidon entra dans sa salle du trône l'œil mauvais. Il gronda.

— Kanon ! Tu m'as menti ! Hadès n'a jamais eu l'intention de m'attaquer ! Peux-tu m'expliquer ?

Surpris, le maléfique marina se releva de son siège. Ne perdant pas sa belle assurance il mentit.

— Oh désolé, j'y ai vraiment cru moi à cette rumeur votre majesté aquatique… C'est la faute de Sorrente, c'est lui qui m'a induis en erreur.

— D'ailleurs où est-il ? Je ne le vois pas ?

— Oh il s'est enfui quand il a su que vous reveniez… C'est un lâche, je l'ai toujours dit… Un lâche et un manipulateur.

— Bon cela ne m'arrange pas, il va falloir que je lui trouve un remplaçant. Heureusement que je peux compter sur toi Kanon.

Le marina fit une courbette de courtoisie puis regagna son pilier. Ce que ne savait pas le dieu marin c'est que le pauvre Sorrente était prisonnier au Cap Sounion. Kanon profita de son absence pour se débarrasser de l'importun jeune homme. Il raya son nom de sa « black list ». Encore cinq, avec Poséidon ça faisait six, le compte était bon.

**FIN**


End file.
